El Genjutsu de Naruto
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: Naruto es un asco en los Genjutsus, pero decide mostrarle su nuevo técnica a Sasuke, que trae consigo "peculiares" efectos en el azabache. NaruSasu, Lemon, Juguetes y un adorable Sasuke.


**Este es un trabajo en conjunto de:**

**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**Bueno una epifanía-inspiración de cuando iba en el bus, (Generalmente es ahí donde me llega la inspiración). Aquí traigo un NaruSasu, posiblemente solo un one-shot, por que me falta actualizar proyectos y dar rienda a mis ideas.**

**Advertencias: Un montón de sexo, (no simplemente una escena), un poco de dominación leve, uso de juguetes sexuales, y un rubio con un deseo de sexo insaciable. No apto para pre juiciosos, débiles de pensamientos y de pudor muy alto, **

**Mundo Au, en el mundo shinobi. Yaoi NaruSasu (SemeUke). Todo es narrado por el punto de vista de Naruto**

**A para esta historia se ocupa un genjutsu, (Como lo leyeron en el resumen) y para mi esta es mi definición de genjutsu: Tecnica shinobi, en el cual el chakra del usuario interfiere con el flujo de chakra de la victima, haciéndole ver visiones, sentir cosas, perder la voluntad a favor del ejecutor. Su uso es por distintos métodos, sonido, Sharingan, incluso mover un dedo. Para romperlo es necesario interrumpir con otro chakra a la victima **

**NaruSasu**

-¿Por favor, Sasuke, por favor? ¿Solo por esta vez?- le suplico. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudiame Hokage, líder de Konoha y héroe shinobi, y por supuesto marido de mi teme. Si se supone que tengo un orgullo pero esta situación es una emergencia.

-No, Naruto. No voy a pedir un día libre.- Mi adorable Uchiha resoplo, cruzando los brazos, como no dar vuelta atrás; que a Naruto le pareció adorable.

Pero este es un Emergencia.

-¿Por favor, teme?- lo intente de nuevo.

-¡Ahora definitivamente no voy a hacerlo!- declaro, pero sus ojos negros estaban empezando a ceder.

-Te prometo que podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, después de esto.- prometí imprudentemente. ¡Pero es una emergencia! La indecisión brillo brevemente a través de sus ojos, como él lo meditaba.

Era hora de sacara la artillería pesada. Haciendo mis ojos lo más grande posible, adopte una mirada inocente, casi al punto de las lagrimas. Si mi sonrisa podía convencer enemigos, deberían de ver mis "ojos de cachorro", mi técnica mortal. Mi teme me miro, viendo mi apariencia suplicante,

Y ya esta, él perdió su postura.

-Está bien.- Se rindió con un suspiro. -Pero solo por esta vez.-

-Vamos te va a gustar.- podía asegurar que a mi me iba a encantar.

-¿Qué es exactamente? Para que me necesitas.- pregunto, tan inocente de los planes que tenia reservado para él.

-Es una técnica nueva que acabo de crear.-

-…¿Y que es?-

-Nada que ponga en peligro tu vida.- solo tu orgullo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no contestas mis preguntas?.- mi teme parecía irritado.

-Porque yo quiero que sea una sorpresa.- el me miro con escepticismo. Yo se que a él no le gustan las sorpresas, pero ¿Enserio? ¿a esta medida?. –Voy a hacer la experiencia lo más feliz y más placentera para ti, como sea posible.-

Todavía con su mirada de seriedad, pero encogió los hombros. -¿Entonces que hago?-

-Nada. No lo haremos esta noche.- dije simplemente. Lanzando una mirada inquisitiva, descruzo los brazos.

-Así que terminare ahora mi trabajo de Hokage.- continuo.

Frunció el ceño una vez más -¡Pero eso no significo más trabajo que hacer! ¿Por qué no lo hacemos simplemente ahora?.-

Naruto se movió velozmente a estar detrás de su escritorio, a estar frente a su capitán Anbu. –Porqué quiero pasar todo el día con usted.- dijo, inclinándose levemente para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, -Además puedes ayudarme con el papeleo después.-

Se sonrojo, pero eso pareció hacerlo feliz. Por lo genera, cuando trabajamos juntos terminamos en la mitad del tiempo. Aunque claro eso es por lo general si es que no hacemos _otra cosa_ en mi oficina.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte y espérame en la cama. Tengo que terminar estos documentos.- dije moviéndome de nuevo a mi asiento. El escritorio estaba lleno de informes y nuevas misiones. Se enfadaba de esta tarea pero ahora era el Hokage, por casi un año.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, y se marcho a nuestra casa, a la casa del Hokage. Hacia la ducha seguramente, para eliminar su traje Anbu. Cuando me las arreglo para convencerlo de tomar un día libre de trabajo para tener un momento de _relajación, _casi siempre tenemos una noche de sexo. Pero otras veces ahorra energía, si se quiere.

Y Sasuke va a necesitar la energía. Naruto hizo una sonrisa malvada.

La firma de los documentos tomo menos tiempo de lo habitual y trabajar para crear una mentira creíble para encubrir el extraño "Día libre" como Capitán Anbu. Después de escribir una carta que había conseguido una infección estomacal en la tarde y que se tomaba el día siguiente o tres, y yo al ser el marido que lo ama, yo me hare cargo de cuidarlo. Después tome la carta y la ate fuertemente con una cuerda. Tome la cuerda y la ate a la pata de mi propio halcón mensajero personal.

-Lleva esto al cuartel Anbu.- le dije a él y luego se fue volando hacia el crepúsculo del día.

-¿Enviar un mensaje?- una voz detrás de mi pregunto. Volviéndome acerque a mi teme en mis brazos y le di un beso cariñoso en sus labios suaves como pétalo.

-Solo un aviso.- lo mire. Se había puesto su habitual ropa oscura de dormir, que a Naruto le parecía excitante.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a la cama.- ordeno. Sosteniéndolo use el Hirashin para ir a nuestra habitación. Dejarlo ir, Naruto se deshizo de su ropa formal.

–En un momento, déjame ir a tomar una ducha. Estoy sucio.- jadeando sonrojado, me soltó y se metió a la cama. Camine a hasta nuestro baño, entre despojándome de mi ropa, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta. ¿Cómo si no me hubiera visto? Encendí la ducha, dejando que se caliente antes de que yo me introdujera, gimiendo con aprecio como mis músculos tensos comenzaron a relajarse.

El lavado de la suciedad de mi cuerpo, me lave cuidadosamente mi cabello y el cuerpo asegurándome de que no hay jabón en la boca y en los ojos. El sabor del jabón es desagradable, para tu información.

Finalmente limpio, me seco normal y me visto con mi ropa de noche. Seco mi pelo como siempre, y me doy cuenta de que mi teme esta inconsciente en nuestra cama. Es tan terco que aunque se muere de cansancio y agotamiento, se niega a mostrar debilidad.

Sonriendo suavemente, tiro la toalla en el cesto y subo a la cama con él. El sintiendo mi calor, inconscientemente se acurruca cerca de mí.

Él es tan lindo cuando esta dormido.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, pensé en lo _lindo _ que será mañana, pidiendo que lo tome.

¡Oh si, eso va a ser muy bueno!

**-La mañana siguiente-**

Me levante mucho más temprano que mi teme, algo muy inusual. El sol brilla en lo lato y logra que aprecie el retorno de mi halcón a mi ventana. Desenredándome de mí teme, me levanto de la cama sin despertarlo, no es una problema ahora. Llego ala ventana para tomara el mensaje, acaricio al halcón que alza su vuelo.

Lectura del mensaje de respuesta. Sonrió ante la tarjeta de corazón de "Mejórate pronto" del cuartel, antes de cerrar la ventana de nuevo.

Hora de aplicar mi plan. Hora de desertar a mi teme.

-Sasuke, hora de despertar, mi amor- yo dijo suavemente, besando dulcemente en los labios. Ronronea, tratando de aferrarse a su sueño feliz.

Lastima que no se lo permitiré hoy.

Me quedo quieto para comenzar a reunir chakra natural, para realizar mi técnica nueva. Cuando las marcas aparecen, sacudo su hombro suavemente. Se despierta y abre sus ojos buscándome, todavía con el sueño en él. Gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño se las arregla para decir.

-¿Por qué me desp?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, abro la boca y dejo salir un ronco "Croac".

Sus ojos se abren por el golpe de energía natural, rápidamente realizo varias señales con la manos especiales y únicas para mi técnica especial. Una técnica de sabio de los sapos. Una que controla los pensamientos, sentidos y acciones de la victima.

Que tiene varias características o acciones.

1.- El limite del tiempo.

-Para las próximas veinticuatro horas, usted será un títere por mi genjutsu, a menos de que te libere- dijo con voz fuerte y clara. A la que Sasuke llamaba: Voz de Hokage.

2.- Como el objetivo debe actuar.

-Durante todo este tiempo, yo tengo el control. Usted esta de acuerdo con todas mis decisiones. Diga lo que diga. Usted no discute. No niega. Usted es completamente sumiso. Usted es un esclavo del placer, el placer manda. Un esclavo. Eso es lo que eres. Obligado por este genjutsu, mi genjutsu y por mi voz. Toda su libertad eliminada, y tomada en manos de una sola persona. A esta persona, no luchas, no se cuestiona, no desafías. Esta persona soy yo.- Mi voz sedosa empaña su mente. Puedo ver el genjutsu trabajar su efecto en él.

3.- Como el objetico debe actuar hacia mí.

-Mi capricho es tu capricho. Usted es un esclavo a mí y como tal eres un esclavo e placer. No me desafías. Usted es mi esclavo y se dobla a mi voluntad, a mi placer. Mi felicidad es tu felicidad. Yo controlo a usted, te domino. Usted no cuestiona mi autoridad. Amas mi control. Te encanta se mi esclavo. Haces todo lo que dijo de buena gana. Solo obedecerás mis mandamientos, de nadie más. Vas a llamarme Amo o Maestro cuando estemos solos.- claro "cuando estamos solos", es simplemente por si tenemos algunos visitantes no deseados. Por su puesto, yo planee anticipado y cree una barrera alrededor de su casa, para asegurase de que no hubo disturbios.

4.- Confirmación de los términos.

-¿Entiendes, esclavo?- le pido. Recibo un asentimiento como respuesta. Sonriendo miro a mi nuevo "esclavo" con entusiasmo. Pueden pensar que es algo raro, pero me encanta dar órdenes y tener el control. Me excita como ninguna otra cosa. Tener a alguien a completa merced de mis caprichos es excitante. Ero que sea de buena gana, o por lo menso que acepten.

Por eso cree esta técnica a partir de mi modo sabio, parecido a un genjutsu de los sapos, este aprovecha la energía natural para sostenerse por eso al enviarlo, se queda activado por todo el día. Por eso me asegure de que primero sea con mi pelinegro amor. De lo contrario, me sentiría como si estuviera aprovechándome de él. Aunque si me aprovecho levemente.

5.- Si el objetivo recuerda o eta al tanto de lo que esta sucediendo o las sensaciones, en el momento de le control mental del genjutsu.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios.

-Va a estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede. Cada placer aumenta por diez y cada recuerdo estar feliz como el sol. Usted será mío y le va a gustar. Sin embargo, usted no tendrá ningún conocimiento del genjutsu. Usted simplemente pensar que esta es como actúa normalmente, mi amor. Te encantará mi control., mi dominio y usted se sentirá y recordar todo lo que sucede durante la duración de genjutsu.- el teme se sonrojo ligeramente, aunque sus ojos permanecieron vidrioso.

6.- Liberación del genjutsu.

En esto me refiero en una liberación parcial, para permitir que el objetivo se mueva, ya que normalmente tendría que hacer acciones en fin de no despertar sospechas. Cualquier contacto físico por lo general lo hace de manera que el genjutsu no se termina prematuramente. Inclinándose en la cama, pongo un pequeño beso en la boca del teme, comenzando lentamente antes de aumentar bruscamente.

Oigo gemir contra ella, abriendo su boca para permitir la entrada. Mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda a mi mismo, deslizó mi lengua apara jugar con la suya. La batalla por la dominación que por lo general toma mucho tiempo para yo ganar, es rápida y débil ante mis deseos, al igual que yo quería que fuese. Después de reclamar y explorar mi territorio me muevo hacia atrás para mirar a mi "creación".

El rostro de mi azabache es una cortina de lindo rosa, una fina capa sobre su piel desnuda de color marfil. Tiene los ojos vidriosos por placer, pero hay rastro de genjutsu permanente. No tengo preocupaciones sin embargo. Con mi modo sabio, puedo ver que es todavía en su lugar. Relajo mi modo único, salgo de la cama.

-¿A-amo?- mi teme gimió ligeramente. ¡Oh sí!, yo podría acostumbrarme a eso. Sonriendo suavemente hacia él, me recosté suavemente de nuevo. Esperando un beso, cierra los ojos, pero no lo levanta en una posición sentada en su lugar.

-Es hora de levantarse, Sasuke. ¿Recuerda tu promesa?- Miro, para abrir los ojos y sonreír lindamente, recordando que él se comprometió a jugar conmigo hoy.

-Q-¿qué es?- pregunto, ligero temor evidente en su voz. Sin embargo, si lo recordó a él, así como recordó sus órdenes, no habría sido capaz de recordar lo de ayer. Poniendo fin a sus temores con un gustoso y suave beso, lo mire con una mirada calculadora.

-Usted lo descubrirá a mediada que avancemos. Pero por ahora, yo voy a establecer algunas reglas.- lo miro inquisitivamente. –Primero que nada, nada de ropa.-

Enormes y brillante, sus ojos negros cayeron en mi cuerpo vestido. Nuevamente aliviar sus temores, me despoje de mis prendas, dándole un pequeño espectáculo, mientras lo hacia. Su rostro se puso aun más roja, como mostré mis acanelados y marcados músculos, junto con mi vello rubio natural en mi semirrecto pene. ¡Caray! Es como si fuera virgen de nuevo. Mi polla se endureció un poco más, dando un pequeño tirón.

Todavía sonrojado, sus dedos se arrastraron hasta el dobladillo de la camisa. Allí se detuvo, dudando y murmuro algo en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte, asegurándome de que el genjutsu seguía en su sitio.

-Yyo dije ¿que si me da frio?- preguntó inocentemente. Ante eso tuve que sonreír. Inclinándome para que mis labios estuvieran cerca de us oído, respire un susurro ronco.

-Estoy seguro de que `puedo encontrar _alguna manera _ para que nosotros entremos en calor.-

Disfrutando de su pequeño escalofrió lindo, me dispuse a mirarlo en su desnudez. Piel blanca lechosa se reveló lentamente a mis ojos, un cuello apetecible, un torso delgado, unos rosados pezones, una cintura estrecha y unas piernas sensuales; y detuve un burbujeante grito ahogado en la garganta. Mi teme era simplemente _hermoso. _Si fueran las cosas a mi manera, él nunca usaría otra prenda de vestir de nuevo.

Por supuesto, si por mi fuera, él no saldría nunca de la _cama _ de nuevo.

Pero estoy bastante seguro que seria reprochado por el pueblo.

Una vez que toda la carne lisa se reveló, ante mis vigilantes ojos, dio una mirada tímida hacia mí, pregunta que ¿Otra orden? Sonriendo, abrí el cajón de arriba a mi derecha y saque una banda de cuero pequeña.

Un collar.

Él la observo con curiosidad cuando le mostré las marcas y grabados.

_Esposo de Uzumaki Naruto_

_Si lo encuentra, por favor de devolverlo._

_Por favor, bajo ninguna circunstancia, No: lesionar, tantear, envenenar, paralizar, secuestrar, mutilar o matar, pero lo más importante es repito:_

_**¡NO TOCAR!**_

_Gracias_

Normalmente, él me lanzaría un golpe y una sarta de maldiciones si alguna ve le mostrara esto. Pero hoy no es "normal".

Hoy es mí día.

-Vas a llevar esto todo el día.- Yo dije, apretando el collar de cuero naranja alrededor de su cuello. Después de hoy, puede que nunca lo veo de nueva así. Lo bueno es que preparé todas las cámaras de seguridad en cintas de video. No hay manera de que olvide el día de hoy.

-Y, por ultimo, tengo un regalo especial para ti.- sus ojos se abrieron un poco de emoción. Volviendo de nuevo al cajón, sonreí cuando sentí sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sí, sabía lo que quería como _regalo_. Lastima que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

Encontrar mi juguete destinado, lo saque del cajón mientras lo escondía, como me volví hacia él. Con impaciencia, trato de darle un vistazo a mí alrededor, tratando de ver a su "regalo".

-Ah, ah, ah.- chasqueó la lengua, manteniéndolo fuera de su vista. –No he terminado todavía. Cierra los ojos.-

Obedeciendo, sus ojos negros se cerraron y esperaron pacientemente para que le diera algo. Inclinándome, planté un beso en los labios. Sorprendido al principio, él se relajó rápidamente en el, bien distraído por mi lengua. Escalando sobre la cama, le obligue a tumbarse y él ansiosamente abrió las piernas, tratando de adivinar a donde iba.

Bueno, él tenía una parte de razón.

Retrocediendo, levante tres dedos a la boca. –Chupa.-

Normalmente, lo hace de buena gana de todos modos. Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene un fetiche en su boca o simplemente le gustan las ocas ahí. Eso explicaría por qué a él le encanta chupara mi polla y lubricar los dedos con su saliva, por no hablar de todos los chupetones que pone en mi cuerpo.

Mmm… chupetones.

Una vez que mis dedos estaban ensalivados lo suficiente, los lleve a su agujero. No hay mucha preparación que necesite de todos modos, ya que lo hacemos mucho, casi tres veces al día; en promedio. Así que no me sorprendió encontrarlo empujándose hacia atrás con los dedos como yo lo besé. Tijereteo los tres dedos, retrocedí para continuar con mi "regalo". Esperaba algo más, pues mi encantador azabache agarró las sabanas con dureza, la preparación para el dolor.

Que no llegó.

Sosteniendo su entrada abierta con los tres dedos, coloqué el con forma de pene en ella y se deslizó con facilidad. El juguete en si era casi tan grande como los tres dedos combinados así que no era muy diferente, en cuanto a tamaño.

El "juguete" era un tapón anal con un accesorio especial en el extremo. Una pequeña cola suave negra con una punta blanca, ahora brotó del agujero ansioso de mi esclavo.

Lentamente confundido, mi Sasuke se incorporo sobre sus codos para ver lo que estaba pasando conmigo sin hacer nada durante tanto tiempo. Espiando lo cola, se sonrojó.

-M-maestro- protesto, pero eso fue todo. No hay maldiciones o "dobe" o puños ni nada. Me estaba empezando a gusta esto, aunque yo no lo mantendría por más de un día. A mi me _gusta _ el hecho de que él pelee conmigo. A veces sin embargo, me gusta la sumisión absoluta de que este genjutsu proporciona, siempre.

Le beso en la nariz, y pedí. –Mantenga adentro hasta que yo lo saque.-

Parecía contento con el, es decir, hasta que se tiro un poco el enchufe del extremo hacia abajo. Con el sube y baja, el otro extremo se acercó golpeado permanentemente en si próstata. ¿Cómo se que lo hizo? Porque él dejo escapar un grito de un fuerte placer.

-¿Okey?- reafirme. Asintiendo con la cabeza se puso a temblar del golpe de placer. –Bien. Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y tu cara. Voy a estar abajo en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.-

Levantándose, no perdí el tirón que hizo cuando el _butt plug _ golpeo su próstata de nuevo mientras se levantaba para caminar. Y luego, no perdí los movimientos que se convirtieron en su caminar hacia el baño. Parecían los primeros pasos de un bebe.

Oh, esto sin duda va a ser divertido.

En la planta baja, ya casi tenía listo el desayuno en el momento que bajo. Alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, se sentó solo en una silla, quitando previamente las otras. Al oír el movimiento de la silla, me volví a verlo tratando de encontrar un manera cómoda de sentarse en la silla. Al ver a él finalmente encontrar una buena posición. Llene dos platos de comida alta en carbohidratos y proteínas: huevos, tocino, salchichas, hot cakes; y los puse sobre la mesa. Entonces con el ceño fruncido dije. –Par arriba, esa es mi silla.- 

Mirando hacia arriba, herido a regañadientes abandono su asiento para mi y me senté. Para yo no había imaginado que iba tratar de sentarse en el suelo como un perro reprendido.

-Sasuke, detente.- ordene. Puedo tener el control, pero yo no lo tratare como _eso. _Confundido, él me miro, en silencio pidiendo que le explique. Empuje la silla un poco hacia atrás de la mesa y le di unas palmaditas en mi regazo.

-Estoy seguro de que hay más que suficiente espacio aquí.-

Como un virgen, se sonrojo y mi pene se endureció más. Se puso de pies, pero dudo en sentarse en mi regazo. Haciéndole mirarme, yo lo baje a sentarse en mi regazo, sonriendo maliciosamente a su sonrojo. Recogiendo un plato, lo sostuve frente a él, entregándole un tenedor también.

-Dame de comer.- pedí en voz baja. Recogiendo algunos huevos en el tenedor, lo dejo flotar delante de mi boca. Tomando la ofrenda mastique pensativamente mientras levantaba un bocado delante de él y procedí a darle de comer también. Yo solo soy justo… verdad.

Con cada movimiento, nuestros penes se frotaban uno contra otro y el desayuno se acelero. Comer la tira final de tocino cada uno, empezamos a empujar uno contra otro, deseoso e encontrar más de ese delicioso placer. Empeñado en que eyaculara primero, cambie la "cola" en el interior de Sasuke, para golpear la próstata de mi teme cada vez que él se empujaba hacia atrás. Los empujes se hicieron más frenéticos, tratando de obtener placer de delante como de atrás. Sus gemidos de placer era música para mis oídos, me sentí a punto de llegar.

-Sasuke, cuando te vengas, grita mi nombre. Le susurre.

Después de eso el grito. –Naruto.- viniendo con fuerza contra el pecho, lo seguí rápidamente después. Morder la unión de su cuello y el hombro, marque a mi teme como mío. Dio un grito sorprendido por lo que estoy seguro que era una sensación muy extraña para él.

Después de todo, mi polla no estaba enterrada profundamente dentro de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres saber que se siente?- le pregunte. -¿Qué se siente?¿Se siente como si me vine muy dentro de ti?-

Se hecho hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mover la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás pata asegurarse de que no lo había penetrado.

-Eh, eso es porque mi pequeño "regalo" que le di a usted simula a alguien que viene dentro de usted, magnificando los sentidos de su orgasmo. ¿Te gusta?-

Asiente con la cabeza, él se sonrojó ligeramente antes de inclinarme en contra de mí, cansado. Mordisqueando su cuello más, llegue al mayor mordisco de amor que había hecho cuando llegué. Lamiendo la línea de contacto a modo de disculpa, le deje desplomarme contra mí. Después de dejar que los dos descansar durante unos minutos, lo que ya no podía soportar la sensación de semen en mí,

-Vamos, Sasuke, vamos a limpiarnos.- le ayude fuera de mi regazo y ambos levantarnos y nos dirigimos hacia el baño. Justo fuera de la puerta del baño, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Quieres ser el primero, Amo?- me pregunto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió avanzando. Cuando sintió que lo seguía, él me miro. –Maestro ¿Por qué me sigues?-

-¿Qué, no puedo ayudar a mi esclavo lindo a limpiarlo?- sonrojándose violentamente, él negó con la cabeza. Esto me hizo fruncir el ceño. -¿Acabas de desafiarme?-

-Yo- levanto la vista, el miedo evidente en su cara.

Oh, él debe tener miedo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa si me desafías? ¿Verdad? Usted no quieres ser….- corrí un dedo por su pecho. –Castigado, ahora ¿Verdad?-

-Yo mmh qh- murmuró, levemente incoherente.

-Bien. Ahora voy a pedir otra vez, es que tu no me desafías, verdad, Sasuke.- yo pregunté. Miro hacia arriba con los ojos vidriosos y asintió. -¿Lo hiciste? ¿Verdad?-

Él asintió conla cabeza otra vez.

-Tsk, ysk, tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua. –Parece que voy a tener que castigarte.- empujándolo hacia el baño cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Abrí ducha, y me abrí paso por el pequeño armario para encontrar un trapo de lavado, pues se agotaba el tiempo para mis planes y este inesperado suceso. Una vez que el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, obligue a mi azabache a arrodillarse con las piernas separadas en la ducha. Inclinándome sobre él, le ate las manos a la grifería de la bañera con el paño de lavado y comencé mi castigo.

Pasando mis manos por su pecho en juego. Mordisque algunos pedazos de piel, augurándome de que todo el tiempo me miro, sabiendo que pertenecía a alguien ya. Mientras mi boca seguía ocupada, mis manos recorrían su suave piel, tirando y retorciendo los rosados y duros en que se habían convertido sus pezones.

Su boca se abrió en gritos interminable de placer tal como lo había prometido la noche anterior. Con mis rodillas, le dio un codazo en sus piernas aun más separándolas, asegurándome de que no podía cerrarlas. Una mano se arrastro a su semi-dura polla, bombeando de nuevo a la vida mientras que la otra viajaba alrededor de su cuerpo hasta el butt plug. Pensé que era hora de darle un sabor real de placer.

Tirar hacia fuera, vi como un líquido de color rojo cereza oscuro corría por sus muslos. Cada vez más cerca, me di cuenta de que el olor no era de sangre, así que ¿Qué era? Dándole un toque rápido con mi mano, le sonreí. Verdad el semen falso. Resulta que también era lubricante con olor. ¿Quién hubiera sabido?

Yo, quien más.

Sabiendo que ya estaba preparado, me estrelle contra él, dando un fuerte tirón a su erección también. Un grito de dolor o placer, no estoy seguro de que, hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto de baño, mientras esperaba a que él se adaptara a mi tamaño. En poco tiempo. Él empujo contra mi, pidiendo más.

-Mmm, ¡Ah, Amo… Ma-aah, por favor! M-más.-

Y más le di.

Estableciendo un ritmo rápido, me introduje en él, golpeando la cabeza contra la próstata. Mientras golpeaba de adentro hacia fuera, sentí tensarse debajo de mi. No faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar al limite, sin embargo le rodee su erección con mi índice y el pulgar, lo que impide su liberación.

El llanto indignado, empujo hacia atrás con más fuerza,, tratando de encontrar ese inmenso placer que sabia que vendría pronto. Su ano se apretó fuertemente a mi alrededor, lo suficiente como para llegar a mi cerca del limite. Gimiendo en voz baja, empecé a bombear de nuevo, aprovechando tanto su liberación y la mía que se encontraba más cerca.

Con un fuerte grito, ambos llegamos. Su esperma salpico en el fondo de la bañera, se mezcla con el agua. Mientras que la mía fluyo muy dentro de él. Jadeando con dureza, me mantuve arriba, disfrutando mi semen saliendo en su entrada. Lo único que mantiene a mi teme fue le paño de lavado, atado sus muñecas hacia arriba.

Volviendo a mi mismo, poco a poco saque mi pene, viendo como algunos rastros de mi semen se filtraba por sus muslos tonificados. Lastima que se tuvieron que perder.

¿O no?

Inclinándome sobre él de nuevo, le susurre al oído.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿Eso se siente bien? ¿Mejor que ese juguete? ¿soy mejor que un juguete, Sa-su-ke?-

Temblando de placer, exhaló. –Sí, oh Kami, si.-

-¿Y esto?- mis dedos se movían mientras recuperaban algún semen goteante, y obligaron a introducirse en su agujero abusado. -¿_Eso _fue mejor que el juguete también?-

-¡Sí! Sí, Maestro.- exclamó, con los ojos cerrados en el placer.

-Entonces, no queremos que se vaya a perder ahora, ¿Verdad?- yo pregunte. Sus ojos negros miro a los míos, cuestionando en silencio a dónde iba con esto. –Nosotros no queremos eso. ¿Verdad? Nada mío debería irse a perder, ¿verdad?-

Poco a poco, él negó con la cabeza, todavía no del todo al ver lo que estaba aceptando.

-Bien. Ahora espera a – qui.- Besé sus labios suavemente, levantarme para salir de la bañera. Rápidamente, me lave las manos, antes de apagar la ducha. Dejándolo todavía atado al grifo de la bañera, rápidamente me fui a nuestra habitación y busque a través del cajón de nuevo. Mi cajón de juguetes.

Encontrar lo que yo quería, saque un tubo de metal corto que tenia una banda de color naranja, que cubre un extremo. La "banda" se veía como un globo y fue hecha de una mezcla especial entre látex y caucho, que le

Permite estirar de cualquier manera por el tiempo que uno quisiera y que volviera a su forma original sin que se rompa. El metal que se adjunto a ella era lisa y brillante, sin un solo filo en el mismo. No quería hacer daño a mi Sasu , ¿ahora iba a hacerlo?

En el extremo opuesto del globo grueso con el material, había una cresta que significaba dejar el juguete pudiera ir más lejos en su victima, quiero decir… usuario. El interior era hueco, permitiendo que dos de mis dedos se deslicen con facilidad. Sonriendo maliciosamente, no podía en espera para mostrarle a Sasuke exactamente lo que esto era.

Caminando de regreso al cuarto de baño, me encontré a mi azabache esperando con impaciencia para que yo volviera. Mostrándole el juguete, camine alrededor de su culo que seguía levantado en el aire.

-¿Q- que es eso, Amo?- pregunto con timidez. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, procedí a explicar.

-Esto, mi pequeño esclavo encantador, va a mantener mi semen dentro de ti ¿No es lo que querías?- pregunte. Él me dio una mirada incierta, peor lo ignore a favor de conseguir el juguete dentro de él. Gimiendo ligeramente por la intrusión, él no dejaba de mirar de nuevo a preguntarse por que todavía estaba detrás de él.

Sonriendo, continúe con mi explicación.

–Este juguete esta hecho especialmente para un fin determinado, esclavo. Aunque mantiene mi semen en ti.- puse dos dedos a través del metal y estire al final de la goma dentro de él. Mis dedos impactaron su próstata inmediatamente, dibujando un gemido no solicitado de sorpresa y placer de él. -No me mantenga fuera.-

Dudaba que él estuviera prestando atención más ya que él estaba empujando hacia atrás contra mis dedos, tratando de obtener más placer. Desatar las manos, yo le ayude a salir de la bañera, notando lo cansado que estaba.

Supongo que era el momento para un descanso.

-Vamos, vamos a ir a ver un poco de televisión.- dije, envolviéndolo en una toalla suave y esponjosa. Inclinándome ligeramente, pues soy más alto, le di un beso en los labios ansiosos y lo lleve al estilo nupcial al sofá. Allí, puse un DVD sobre una cosa u otra que no íbamos a terminar viendo. Luego nos acomodamos en el sofá, el descansando en mi cuerpo.

Con el tiempo, él se recupero, obstinadamente se negó a tomar una siesta. No había tomado una siesta, creo que desde su ida a Orochimaru. Que incluso trato de pensar en ese día.

¿Por qué mi teme me había abandonado en una búsqueda sin sentido por el poder? Todo lo que Orochimaru fue dar dolores de cabeza a mi teme, tratando de tomar su cuerpo ¿Qué no tenia su propio cuerpo?

De todas formas, me di cuenta de que había recuperado cuando su interés alcanzo su punto máximo a cierta frase de la película. El "héroe" estaba tratando de hablar con su interés amoroso en una noche con él y menciono la palabra condón.

Después de la primera vez que use uno, Sasuke no había mostrado un interés en ellos en lo absoluto ¿Era solo una actuación?

-¿Quieres usar uno?- le pregunte, consiguiendo su atención. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, espero que brille algo en ellos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que él pensaba que me refería. –No hoy, estoy lleno.-

Lamentablemente, sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo a la televisión. Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en una manera de demostrar que no eran precisamente los mejores en mí opinión y que estaban bien para posiblemente para evitar embarazos o enfermedades de transmisión sexual, en su mayoría simplemente falla. Entonces me llego la inspiración.

-Ya vuelvo.- le dije, cambiando para apoyarse en el brazo del sofá. Haciendo rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina. Sí en la cocina. Busqué a través de uno de los cajones que yo no había buscado desde nuestra primera noche. Allí, me encontré con un montón de condones. ¿Qué ideas pueden ocurrir en mi cerebro? Muchos más, te lo aseguro.

Cogiendo uno y cerrar el cajón de nuevo, rápidamente fui al sofá. Sentarme de nueve, mi teme apoyo en mi cuerpo otra vez, tirando la toalla alrededor de él cerca. Que todavía pone una mala cara, decidí que todavía había demasiada distancia entre nosotros y lo deslice a él en mi regazo. Dando un grito indignado de sorpresa, él me miro y me dio una mirada desvalida que decía ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?

Sonreí. ¡Oh, como me encanta el control!

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Tienes algo que decir?- cuestioné. Abriendo su boca como para decir algo, sus palabras atrapadas en la garganta, como si se olvido de lo que iba a decir. Aprovechando la oportunidad deslice mi lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos, saboreando mi territorio, una vez más.

Sasuke gimió en el beso, por lo que quiso dar la vuelta para mirarme mejor, pero lo agarre de las caderas, deteniéndolo. Liberar al rasgar el envoltorio del condón, gruñí mientras trataba de ascender de nuevo, una vez más, deteniéndolo. Tirando hacia atrás, él me dio una mirad de dolor, pero yo simplemente le di un beso en la nariz antes de hacer su cara hacia adelante.

Pensando rápidamente, hice una pausa al espectáculo, con el fin de centrarme en él lo que mis manos estaban haciendo. Muy lentamente rodeé el condón por su eje endurecido. Al oír su respiración rápida y ver su cuerpo se estremeció, le susurré al oído, asegurándome de que el aliento le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo.

-¿Cómo se siente al tener un condón? ¿Se siente agradable? ¿Se siente mejor que sin él?- mi mano termino rodando hacia bajo su ya erecto pene, mientras que el otro se frota en la punta.

Con los gemidos que estoy escuchando, yo no puedo decir se le gusta o no.

-¿Vas a contestar, Sasu o usted apenas va a sentir?- deje que mi lengua lame su lóbulo, dibujando entre mis dientes. Con una mano frotando su pene y mi boca en sus labios, mi mano serpenteaba por le resto de su cuerpo hasta sus muslos. Partiendo ligeramente, me moví para que mis piernas se doblaran y se anclan en los cojines del sofá.

Levantar las piernas, las coloque a cada lado de las mías, lo que obligo a sus piernas abiertas. Su cabeza se calmo de nuevo en mi hombro como jadeos afilados de cálido aliento escapos de sus labios. Usando mi mano ahora libre para apagar el televisor, vi a nuestras imágenes reflejadas en el vidrio de espejo negro.

Perfecto.

-Mira, Sasuke. ¿Te ves?- le pregunte, mi mano libre una vez más serpentea hacia abajo entre sus piernas abiertas. Pacientemente esperando a que mire la pantalla, mis dedos se posaron a las afueras del juguete especial, a la espera de su atención.

Una vez que me di cuenta de que sus ojos se habían bloqueado en su reflexión, mis dedos una vez más se zambulleron en el centro del agujero del juguete y muy dentro de mi amante.

-¡Ah, Amo!- gritó, al ver la acción. –Por favor…-

-Por favor ¿Qué, Sasuke?- lamí su oído. -¿Quieres que me detenga?-

Su respiración entrecortada fue mi única respuesta.

-¿O qué quieres más? Sí, quieres más, ¿Verdad? Ruégame por más, mi esclavo.-

-¡Mas! ¡Maestro! ¡Más por favor!- suplico. Mi polla se sacudió ante eso, lo que me hizo gemir. Mis dedos empujaron dentro de él, buscando ese lugar especial. Sabiendo que lo encontré cuando él se echo hacia atrás en ellos con un fuerte grito, escuche un rato más a las suplicas que caían de esos bonitos labios. – ¡Por favor, Amo! ¡Más que solo los dedos, por favor!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer por él, esclavo?-pregunte, con voz ronca de deseo.

-¡C-cualquier cosa! Todo en absoluto, Maestro- suplico. Tal promesa puede ser fácilmente aprovechada en ese momento, pero yo no haría eso a mi Sasuke. Después de todo, él ya esta de acuerdo con esto.

-Ahh ¡Por favor, Maestro!- declaro una vez más. Bueno ¿Qué clase de maestro seria yo si no me ocupo de mi esclavo? Deslizar el juguete, me asegure de mantener mi leche de antes en el interior mientras que se deslizaba mi erección entre esos glúteos tan perfectos. Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro embriagador cuando sintió mi enorme longitud caliente en él. –¡Mmmmmmhm! Mmmahm ¡Amo!.

-Sasuke- gemí contra su piel, haciendo unas cuantas más mordeduras de amor en las zonas que no había llegado a todavía. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo mientras inclinaba su cuello parar ofrecer más espacio que con mucho gusto aproveché.

Mirando hacia arriba en reflexión, casi m vine, entonces por la forma tan excitante de Sasuke se vio. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las piernas abiertas, se veía tan atractivo, que si no lo hubiera estado cogiendo, lo habría hecho en cuestión e segundos. Pre-semen filtro desde la parte inferior del condón con mi mano seguía bombearla. Mi otra mano masajeaba sus bolas, tratando de traer el mayor placer posible antes de que llegara.

Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más y le dio una embestida dura, golpeando a su próstata. Un fuerte grito arrancado de su pecho mientras se acercaba, sus paredes apretando a mi alrededor deliciosamente. Todavía empujando, tengo tanto placer como sea posible antes de que yo me vine, derramando mi semilla dentro de él una vez más.

Temblando, me deslice hacia afuera, los dedos tapando el agujero con el fin de mantener mi semen en su interior. La captura de una de las manos de mi teme, lo puse encima de su agujero, diciéndole –Mantenlo adentro.-

Sin aliento, él asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el condón de su pene flácido. Atándolo, me aseguré de que nadie iba a caer sobre susofá precioso. Después de todo esto fue hecho, estoy seguro de que no le gustaría manchas en el sofá y yo no quiero que me grite por ellas.

Cambiando mi teme para que pudiera apoyarse en el brazo del sofá mientras yo me encargue de que el condón se usa, le di un beso rápido con un. –Yo ya vuelvo.-

Cansado un poco. Camine hacia la cocina y deslizo del condón en la basura. Mirando el reloj, decidí que probablemente debería hacer el almuerzo pronto. Estirar los músculos cansados, me acerque de nuevo a la sala de estar. –Teme, es casi la hora de comer, tu…-

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, el sitio de los dedos de mi teme, atravesando su entrada en el sofá. Su cabeza se sacudió ante el sonido de mi voz. –Lo siento, Amo, trate de mantenerlo dentro.-

¿Cómo era él… oh bien! Se me olvido poner el juguete en él. Sentado junto a él, levante las piernas sobre sus hombros, asegurándome de que ninguno de ellos había acido. Al ver que el sofá estaba todavía limpio, lamí las gotas que chorreaba por las piernas para asegurarme de que quedo de esa manera.

-Esta bien, Sasuke, nada de eso salió.- yo le asegure. Luego me acosté, llevándolo conmigo. Pronto movió su mano a un lado para que pudiera mantener mi propio semen dentro. ¿Por qué no utilizar el juguete?

Por que me encanta jugar.

Mi polla se endureció contra sus glúteos suaves como mis dedos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente. Las puntas rozaban fuera de su agujero brevemente antes de deslizarse dentro. Él dio un tirón de sorpresa ante la intrusión.

-¿A-amo?-

-Mmmm, mi pequeño esclavo. Tú no sabes lo que haces a mi.- gemí contra su piel. Lo sentí estremecerse.

-Hmmmm- gimió, difundiendo voluntariamente sus piernas un poco as amplio. Gruñendo, lo obligue a ellas se cerraran de nuevo asegurándome de mantener mi semen en ese pequeño agujero dulce. Gimoteo, se froto contar mi dura erección. Restringir a mi mismo, me apoye más en el sofá, sosteniendo sus caderas para detenerlo.

-A-amo ¿No?- se quejo.

-Oh si lo hago- le dije con impaciencia, tarto de hacer retroceder contra mi, pero yo le obligue a quedarse quieto. Él gimió necesitado.

-Maestro, ¡por favor!-

-Hmmmm, es cierto, ruega por ello- pedí.

-Por favor, domina, lléname.-

-Más-

-Amo, por favor ¡Te necesito… dentro de mi!- jadeo luchando contra mis manos -¿No me quieres, Amo?-

-Oh, Kami ¡Sí!-

-¡Entonces lléname! Úsame ¡Amo! ¡Por favor, soy tu esclavo, siempre tuyo, solo tuyo! ¡Por favor quiero hacerlo ahora! ¡Lléname! ¡Te necesito dentro de mí llenándome con su enorme polla! ¡Déjeme por favor Amo! ¡Úseme!

Y fue lo que hice.

Sumergirme en su apretado agujero, codicioso, he trabajado a mi camino por mi cuarto orgasmo hoy. Sus paredes eran un poco flojas después de las tres primeras rondas, pero aun así lo suficientemente apretado para mí. Ya que teníamos hace apenas semen menos de cinco minutos, los dos estábamos excesivamente sensible al tacto. Dicho esto, no paso mucho tiempo para que ninguno de los dos por llegar. Pensado rápidamente que había que reunir un grupo de dedos con el fin de atrapar el semen de mi teme.

Lo que era una _gran cantidad_, si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Eyaculando igual de duro, yo descansaba solo unos minutos antes de sacar y tapar su agujero con su juguete especial. Dejo escapar un gemido de protesta y me pregunto por un momento como mantenía mucho semen dentro de él.

Voy a tener que limpiarlo una vez que terminemos con la comida.

Me arrastre a la cocina para preparar la comida. Por ser el "Amo", estoy bastante cansado. Brevemente debatí que preparara la comida Sasuke, pero luego recordé que yo estaba tomando bastante provecho de él y decidí hacer la comida yo.

Además, mí teme no sabe preparar Ramen.

Después de casi 30 minutos haciendo la comida libre de Ramen; pues tengo planes para eso platillo. Senté a Sasuke en una de las dos sillas antes de servir la comida- él me lanzo una mirada triste cuando no vio un plato con tomates, y suspire prometiendo. –Usted puede tener algunos para la cena.-

Sonriendo como cuando de trata de tomates, empezó a engullir la comida como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Jamás lo había visto comer así, aunque creo que él así me ve cuando como Ramen.

Y por primera vez en el día, me di cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Sobra decir que Sasuke no era el único con un enorme apetito hoy.

Después de la comida, me mantuve firme a mi decisión de conseguir a Sasuke limpio. Después de todo, yo quería que él este listo para esta noche. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que he tenido suficiente sexo por hoy?

No, todavía estoy esperando por más.

Lavar a mi azabache teme por sus partes inferiores, resulto ser interesante. Sobre todo porque obtuve otra erección viendo como al quitar el juguete, mi semen se escurría hacia abaja por esas sexis piernas. Digamos que Sasuke hizo un muy buen trabajo como mi esclavo personal de placer.

-Amo… estoy… cansado…- jadeo. Estuve de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo todavía tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Me gustaría tener una siesta después de que fueron hechas. Lo lleve desnudo al estilo novia, yo lo puse en la cama, lo cubrí con una manta. Suavemente bese su cabeza.

-Duerme, Sasuke, voy a despertarte cuando la cene esta lista.- dije en coz baja. Sus ojos se cerraron en obediencia y se fue al mundo de los sueños. Ahora el momento de llegar al final.

El sonido susurrante de mi cajón de juguetes, mientras sonreía, saque varias cosas que organice coas que organicé en mi tocador. Una vez que había terminado con eso, tomé un par de cadenas y procedí a atar a mi esclavo como un pavo de Navidad.

Ambas muñecas esposadas a los postes de la cama, mientras sus piernas ganaron un poco más de libertad. No es suficiente para él pudiera cerrar las piernas, sin embargo yo dudaba que él quería cerrarlas después de lo que tengo planeado para él.

La decisión de que mi teme estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir, me puse a su lado para tomar una pequeña siesta. Me gustaría llegar a preparar la cena en un par de horas. En este momento, necesitaba mi fuerza

**-Un par de horas después-**

Me desperté agradablemente cálido todavía acurrucado con mi teme. Mirando el reloj, decidí que me gustaría volver a hacer la cena a pesar que me tomaría un poco más de tiempo para mis planes a lo largo de la noche.

Sin embargo no tuve ningún reparo. Tuve la sensación de que me llevaría mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Levantarme, deje a mi teme dormir como una roca, baje las escaleras y preparar la cena. Como le prometí, hice una sopa de tomate y onigiris sus favoritos. Sin embargo solo por que se lo prometí, aunque solo para él.

Sacar algunas cacerolas, me decidí a cocinar un poco de pasta de pollo y fideos con salsa de soya y sake. No paso mucho tiempo antes de casarnos cuando tuve que aprender a cocinar con ayuda de Ayame, pues Sasuke no dejaba decir: ¿Por qué incluso comer ese ataque al corazón en una taza? ¡Tú podrías comer mejor!

Y no tarde mucho en comer otros sabores. Y sí, es en ambos sentidos.

Hmm… por ambos sentidos…

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y dejar de pensar en lo que iba a comer, después mi comida no parecía muy atractiva. Una vez que termine de comer mi parte, lleve la comida junto al Ramen y demás comida para Sasuke, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Allí encontré a mi teme dormido justo como cuando había salido hace una hora. Parecía como si pudiera seguir durmiendo durante días.

Lamentablemente tuve que despertarlo.

-Esclavo, es hora de despertar.- le susurre al oído. De repente, él estaba despierto. Inmediatamente una idea se me ocurrió.

- Duérmete.-

Sus ojos se cerraron y él estaba dormido.

-Despiértate.-

Despierto por completo. Hmm… interesante… Me pregunto que más podría ordenar que haga…

-¿A…Amo?- pregunto, preguntándose, por que yo estaba de pie aquí. Sonriendo, me incline para darle un beso. Gimiendo, trato de acercarse a mí, arqueando a mi tacto. En poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Confundido, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de las cadenas que lo sostienen en la cama. Señalando con la mirada, hacia mí, me do una mirada confusa y herida. –Ma-Maestro, ¿Por que? ¿He Hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso no lo complazco?-

Kami, lo que me hace a mí.

-No, por supuesto que no, Sasu. Estoy más que satisfecho con la forma en que me has dado placer hoy. Es sólo que… quería probar algo un poco _diferente…_-

Al menos el dolor dejo sus ojos. Inclinándose, le di otro beso. Casto al principio, pronto tomo un giro más profundo cuando el abrió su boca en una silenciosa invitación. ¿Cómo podría resistir? Mi lengua trazo su caverna con facilidad, volví a tomar mi dominio en mi teme. Al oírle gemir de nuevo, tuve que alejarme antes de que me aleje y arruine sus planes. Él gimió mientras lo hacia.

-Shss, Sasu. Vamos a llegar a eso en un minuto. Pero primero, la cena.- le dije. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la sopa de tomates y los onigiris. Y faltaba por completo el "postre" que había preparado. Y lucho un poco contra sus cadenas. Puse una mano sobre su hombro. –No. yo te alimentare. Es mi trabajo como tu Amo.-

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero lo demás, se calmo, lo que me permite una liberación rápida de los palillos y la sustracción de la manta; y lo alimente con sus amados originis. A veces pienso que el los ama más que yo. Pero luego se va y lo pruebo cuando puedo tomar a mi teme. ¡Oh, cuanto amo mi teme!

-Cuidado ahora teme, no quiero derramar.- dije mientras le daba con una cuchara de la sopa de tomate. Pero él se quejo y tomo más, más rápido. Una vez más, no quiero decir las cosas. Parecía un niño –Uups.-

Un par de gotas de sopa cayeron por sus mejillas, deslizándose sobre su piel blanca. Inocentemente, saco su lengua rosada, tratando de atraparlos. Ngh, no podía soportar mucho más, si seguía así.

-Yo lo hare- dije, inclinándome. Sus ojos dedos brillantes se ampliaron ligeramente como mi lengua trazo el sendero salado. En pequeñas cantidades, el tomate estaba bien. Así no como mi teme comió. Por el tiempo que había hecho y había jalado hacia atrás mi cara, vi su rostro enrojecido, los ojos medio cerrados y una erección inicial.

Kami, me sonrió. –Parece que alguien dejo su imaginación vuele. ¿Qué estabas fantaseando? ¿Yo, pasando mi lengua por tu cuerpo, trazando patrones de abajo en tu piel? ¿Encerrando a tu entera polla en mi boca? ¿Placer más allá de la compresión hasta que pidas la liberación?-

Se estremeció mientras continuaba, saboreando su cara más. Su erección se erección se mantuvo de pie, a la espera de la atención suplicando por ello. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con necesidad mientras yo miraba sugestivamente. O bien el genjutsu fue tener mejores efectos de lo que pensaba, mi teme realmente estaba imaginando cosas o que realmente le gustaba las palabras sucias. Yo le preguntaría más tarde, pero no ahora. En este momento, tenia que terminar de comer.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando, ¿No es asi?- yo pregunte. Tímidamente, él asintió con la cabeza. –Eso es lo que quieres, esclavo ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres que te folle a usted hasta que usted no puede soportarlo más? ¿Hasta que usted se desmaya debido al placer más allá de sus sueños más salvajes?-

Necesitado ahora, él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, como su quisiera hacerme entrar en acción.

-Bueno, usted tendrá que esperar.-

Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron. Cerca de las lagrimas, me miro sin palabras. Suspirando, me acaricia la mejilla tan amorosamente. –Solo por un ratito. Termina la cena y luego vamos a pasar al postre.-

Sus ojos se abrieron en la comprensión antes de que él sonriera. –Por supuesto, Amo.-

-Ese es mi esclavo.- Yo dije, con una voz profunda con lujuria. –Pero no creo que estamos en paz. Puesto que usted tiene una erección tan hermosa ya, seria muy triste que dejara que se desperdicie.-

Él me dio una mirada inquisitiva. Retirándome de la cama, cogí dos elementos, uno para él y otro para mí. No podía dejar a sentirnos _demasiado _ excitados aquí. Mostrándole los dos anillos para el pene, sonreí cuando gimió en señal de protesta.

¡Amo! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No lo ponga, Maestro, por favor!-

-Esclavo.- mi voz se endureció. Él se callo. –Yo se lo que estoy haciendo. Y usted usara esto. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

-Yo…- Lagrimas estaban en sus ojos ahora y sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi corazón. Pero yo confiaba en que él me perdone por esto más tarde. Seria agradable en el final para él.

Ahora en mi mano sostuve dos anillos para el pene. Uno de ellos era una banda simple, negra, nada especial. El otro, sin embargo, fue un poco más divertido. Este fue una banda de metal que tenía unos broches ajustados en una parte y tenia un pequeño interruptor invisible en el lado opuesto. ¿Se eta preguntando para que sirve el interruptor? Bueno… más adelante lo sabrán.

Suavemente, lo enganche alrededor de su polla palpitante, con cuidado de no hacer daño. Una vez puesto el otro en mí, decidí que rea hora de mostrar a mi pequeño esclavo que era tan especial en este anillo para el pene en particular.

-Sasuke, shss. No hay necesidad de llorar.- Le dije suavemente mientras besaba sus lagrimas. Era tan adorable y frágil, como pocas veces se muestra. –Voy a tomar afuera un poco más, pero todavía no. Toma, come primero.-

Calmarlo un poco, él se rindió y comió un poco más de su amada sopa de tomate, aunque sabía que no era tan feliz como antes. Pronto el palto estaba vacio y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa de noche, escondiendo mis otros artículos de diversión junto a él. Sintiendo la emoción de mí teme, agarre un par de otras cosas fuera de la cómoda.

-Ahora se que te prometí postre…- me calle, dándole la vuelta para mostrar los artículos que tenia. –Y lo dijo en serio. Postre, mi esclavo, _el postre _es usted.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron. En mi mano era una lata de crema batida, y dos botellas de salsa, uno de chocolate y otro de fresa. El segundo tazón, más pequeño en mi tocador ocupó una variedad de frutas, como arándanos, fresas, frambuesas y moras, una delicia del amante de la fruta.

Mi teme no era uno de los frutos.

Así que hice esto de vez en cuando para conseguir que su acida actitud se endulzara con frutas. Con el puchero que estaba recibiendo, creo que él sabia lo que estaba planeando. Lastima que no tenía una opción en la decisión.

Con la crema batida, rocié dos pequeñas colinas de crema sobre cada pezón duro y hacia abajo en su ombligo. Sacudiendo la lata un poco, dibuje un espiral de crema, hasta su miembro erecto y abajo más allá de sus bolas a su entrada. Dado que la lata estaba casi vacía, use el resto por el contorno de su entrada lo suficiente, para después introducir la boquilla. Al oírle jadear, sonreí maliciosamente como rocié el resto de la crema en su apretado agujero.

-¡Ah! ¡Amo! ¡No más!-

Yo simplemente sonreí mientras continuaba rociando el resto de su contenido de la lata dentro, hasta que empezó a salir de ese pequeño agujero codicioso. Entonces yo simplemente rocié más alrededor de su entrada en el contorno. Se veía como una diana de práctica. Sentado, mire hacia abajo en lo suplicantes ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir, esclavo?-

-¡Amo por favor! ¡Tómame! ¡Úseme! ¡Empuje su polla en mí! ¡Lléname, por favor!- exclamo, con los ojos suplicantes.

-Mmm, tanto como me gustaría, tengo planes para ti. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que usted disfrutara de ellos.- lamí mis labios, -INMENSAMENTE.-

Vi como su nuez de Adán, se balanceaba mientras tragaba.

-¿Ahora, debemos empezar?- le pregunte, arrastrando mis dedos hasta el muslo interno ala base de su pene. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de no tener que comer frutas y saltar directamente al sexo, pero realmente debe saber a estas alturas, que me fascina jugar con la comida. Mis dedos solo encontraron el interruptor invisible cerca y le dio la vuelta al ver el caos derivarse.

Los ojos negros se abrieron en la confusión y el placer, como el anillo para el pene empezó a vibrar alrededor del miembro hinchado. Labios rosados abrieron en estado de shock y dejar un grito salir después del grito de placer. El pene cubierto de crema batida se contrajo espasmódicamente como su propietario sentía las vibraciones.

Arrastrándome a su lado con el plato de fruta y dos botellas de salsa, cogí la cabeza pálida de mi esclavo y mire a los ojos.

-Ahora, Sasu, te das cuenta de que esto puede tomar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero el recipiente no tiene que estar vacio. Podemos sentarnos aquí y que se niega a comer, o podemos apresurarnos para terminar y llegar a la parte divertida.- Sonrió. -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Labios suaves como pétalos temblaban mientras trataba de lograr pensamientos coherentes, suficientes para hilvanar una frase. – ¡M-maestro! Por favor, ayúdame yo no pued.-

Su cuerpo se convulsiono como su tratara de liberar, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke? ¿Vas a decirme o voy a tomar la decisión?-

Él me miro como si eso fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Sonreí. Tome una baya de la taza, sosteniéndola en sus labios. –Abrid, Sasu.-

De mala gana, él abrió la boca para permitir que el fruto de sus labios. Masticar lentamente, pensé en una manera de tal que sea un poco menos agradable para él. Abrió la boca para la próxima baya como yo se lo metí en la boca y me inclino para darle un beso. Sus ojos se abrieron entes de deslizar encerrado en éxtasis mientras lo besaba, la transferencia de la fruta a la boca a través de la lengua.

Cuando me retire, me encontré con su pequeña sonrisa, mastico rápidamente y abrí la boca para la próxima. Esto continúo hasta que finalmente el cuenco estaba vacio. Mi propio miembro se esforzaba contra el anillo del pene ahora y Sasuke ya había sido negado la eyaculación dos veces más.

Ahora el momento de llegar a la parte buena. Cogió las dos botellas de salsa. Destape la del sabor fresa y procedí a cubrir a mi teme con ella, trazando a lo largo de su cuello y los hombros, hacia abajo entre los montículos derretidos de crema batida que cubrían sus pezones y pasar más abajo en sus muslos que se estremecieron por el frescor de la salsa.

Reacomodar, cambie las botellas antes de pasar un dedo por su suave estomago. Al llegar a su ombligo, vi con diversión como su piel se estremecía antes de detenerse. Esto sucede de vez en cuando, cuando mi teme se pone demasiado excitado. Sin embargo, esta vez era otra parte mi plan. Deslice sus dedos otra vez, y su piel se estremeció de nuevo, y deje caer rápidamente la salsa de chocolate, creando temporalmente mi propio sello en el estomago de mi esposo. Es un hecho poco conocido: el estomago de mi azabache es _extremadamente _ sensible.

Dibuje una sonrisa maliciosa, baje la cabeza asegurándome que sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, antes de dejar que mi lengua golpee sobre su piel.

-Mmm…Maestro, mucho más.-

-Como desees, mi pequeño esclavo de placer.- lo tranquilice, siguiendo el rastro de chocolate alrededor de su estomago. El sello falso lo devore, como su cuerpo se estremecía. Como si se calentara aun más.

Su interior estará caliente. Yo no me sorprendería.

-Ahh ¡Amo!- gritos de placer cayeron de sus labios, alabando mi trabajo. Hábilmente, continúe hasta que toda la salsa de chocolate se había ido y el camino de saliva quedo. Sonriendo a mi trabajo, seguí la pista de fresa, seguí hasta la crema cubriendo el pezón. Rápidamente, lo limpie con mi lengua, asegurarme de obtener _hasta la última gota_ de crema batida fuera. Entonces, una vez más encontré el rastro de fresa.

-¡M-Maestro, apúrese!- suplico. Deliberadamente, reduje la velocidad, asegurándome de que lo limpie a fondo y simplemente excitarlo. Yo tengo el control. No él. Perdiendo mi lengua a lo largo de su piel caliente, hice caso de mi propio deseo palpitante en lugar de dar placer torturando a mi esclavo. El sendero subía por el cuello para las mordeduras de amor ya estaban descoloridas que había sido de color rojo brillante esta mañana.

Tendría que arreglar eso.

Con impaciencia, mordisquee, lamia y chupan su piel para asegurarme de que las mordedura estarían allí por la mañana. Si no es así, yo podría simplemente remarcar ellos. Tirando un poco hacia atrás, admirando su trabajo. Mi teme estaba jadeando y temblando y jadeando de necesidad; frente a las mordeduras rojas y el camino de amor en su línea del cuello.

Sus ojos negros se cerraron de medio placer mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban, empuñando en la necesidad de hacer _algo_. El espectáculo hizo que mi polla palpitara dolorosamente y yo tenía un momento de repensar en el uso del anillo del pene que tenia, pero decidí que si iba a venir, más vale que sea en mi teme, mi amante, mi esclavo.

Actuar con rapidez ahora, seguí el rastro de la fresa de nuevo por el pecho a su otro pezón. Éste, que no lo limpie tan a fondo, pero le di un pellizco de disculpa y chupar como me apresure. El sendero corría por detrás del sello falso y en los muslos, acercándome a su polla cubierta de crema batida, pero sin tocarlo. Siempre moviéndose fuera de su alcance. Por ultimo, el camino termino y me pregunto por un momento si podría conseguir el siguiente paso o no seguir adelante con el resto de mi plan.

Pero ¿Y si nunca tuve esta oportunidad de nuevo?

Esto simplemente no se repetiría.

-¿Aa-amo? ¿Puedo… puedo por favor? Necesito Maestro, necesito eyacular.- mi esclavo declaro. Hacer que se vea como si estuviera pensando en la petición, poco a poco sacudí la cabeza.

-Todavía no, mi esclavo de placer.-

-AHN.- grito en protesta, pero yo no lo oiría. En cambio, levante las piernas hacia arriba, por encimo de mi hombro. Era difícil con las cadenas todavía atadas, pero me las arregle. El objetico estaba justo en frente de mi nariz y una inhalación brusca que dio a mi azabache una idea de lo que iba a hacer. – ¡A-Amo! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Estoy sucio! ¡No ahí!-

-¿Sucio?- lo vi asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. –Entonces déjame limpiarlo para usted.-

- ¡N-no, no Ma-Ah! ¡AAAAaaaaahhhh!- su voz era como música para mis oídos. Ningún ángel podía superar esto. Mi lengua busco su entrada, en busca de toda la crema batida que sabia que estaba allí. Pr ahora, todo se había derretido y no era más que mera aguanieve, pero fui por ella de todos modos. ¡La caverna era tan caliente, tan fuerte! No pude empujar en ella. Y por el sonido de la misma, ni podía mi esclavo.

-¡Amo, por favor! ¡Mas! ¡No puede llenar ah! ¡Maaas-mmm! ¡Más! ¡Lléneme, por favor Nya! ¡Ahora!-

Ojala pudiera, Sasuke, pero todavía hay alguna cosas que tenga que hacer. Tirándome hacia tras, deje suavemente mi cuerpo del resto de Sasuke en la cama una vez más a medida que me levante y puse las ultimas cosas para la noche. Rápidamente, me metí de nuevo en la cama y en mi posición anterior. Ensalive mis dedos en su caliente boca, pinche en el orifico de Sasuke, asegurándose de que era lo suficientemente flojo como para lo que tenia en la mano.

Hundí mis dedos, su entrada se apretó, tratando de dibujar en mis dedos gruesos. Gimiendo ante la sensación, deslice mis dedos resbaladizos dentro, empujando un par de veces. ¿Cómo era él siempre taaaan _apretado_?¡Es como si ni siquiera habíamos tenido las cinco rondas de sexo antes! ¡Como si tuviera curación rápidamente! Pero me encantaba su estrechez. Tratando de mantener esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, rápidamente use el último del lubricante en él último juguete.

Un vibrador.

Sentir en cambio Sasuke, mire hacia arriba para ver preparándolo para el dolor que supuso que venia. Bueno, el vibrador era _más _ grande que tres dedos, pero no tan grande como mi polla es. En silencio, lo deslice dentro.

-¡M-ahh! ¡Maestro! ¡Más!... Amo?- sus ojos negros me miraron con confusión y luego traicionarlo con el vibrador. –A-Amo, p-¿Por qué?-

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, que le llevara, pero que aun no esta completamente limpio- Yo dije, dándole una mano con una sacudida rápida de su polla.

-¡Ah!- echo la cabeza hacia atrás de placer, abriendo esa linda boquita ancha para dejar salir la cadena de gritos dada el placer. Esa boca que es tan caliente y húmeda, tan sucia que me llama "Amo". Mmm… casi podía sentirla alrededor de mi erección… de hecho…

-Ma….Amo?- jadeo al verme abajo, mi polla delante de esa boca. Mi cabeza se coloca sobre su propia erección para que yo pudiera verlo al revés. Al presionar mi polla a sus labios, que ordene.

-Chupa.-

Sin lugar a dudas, que su boca se abrió y pude sentir su cálido aire fantasma sobre mi carne caliente y dura. Gimiendo, baje mi polla en esa caverna húmeda.

-Eso es correcto. Chupa. Lame mi polla. Lame para mí. Te encanta mi polla en tu boca, ¿no? Amas la calidez d la misma, ¿De jugar con él? ¿Lamiendo como un lechón?- gemí, las vibraciones que rasga a través de mi. Mi propia lengua estaba trabajando en la limpieza de su dura erección de la crema batida. Lo bueno es que yo era buena en la multitarea. –Te encanta la sensación de ella, ¿No? ¿De tomar lo más que pueda y con ganas de más? ¿Y cuando me sumergí dentro de ti? ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Cómo estar lleno hasta el tope? ¿Cómo saber que tengo un control completo sobre todo? ¿Al igual que cuando me libero dentro de ti, sabiendo que no me puede detener, ni que usted quiere?-

-Ahh ¡Maestro!- jadeo alejándose.

-¡Yo no he dicho que usted podría parar, esclavo! ¡Sigue chupando!- pedí u ordene más o menos. A estas alturas, yo estaba empujando ligeramente en su boca, no lo suficiente como para ahogarlo, pero lo suficiente para sentir la fricción. Su pene estaba casi limpio y todo lo que había dejado de hacer era limpiar las bolas. En un frenesí, me mude de la polla a sus bolas, rompiendo rápidamente la crema derretida y dando chupar un testículo lampiño y mordiendo y besando el otro.

-¡AHMMMM!- gimió alrededor de mi polla. Eso habría sido mi perdición si no tenía el anillo del pene en mí. Ahora estaba empezando a ver la s ventajas de la misma.

-Asegúrate de conseguir que sea agradable y húmedo, esclavo. Use el último del lubricante en el vibrador.- hablando de eso, me agache y lo encendí.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡AMO! ¡NO! ¡SAQUELO! ¡NO PUED-NO PUEDO DETERNERLO MAS! ¡POR FAVOR MAS!- su cabeza se agitaba debajo de mi ahora, así que me aleje. Sentado atrás, que tome en la escena una vez más. Mi teme, mi esclavo, atado a la cama, al cara enrojecida, temblor corporal, la polla dura, con los dedos apretados, los labios abiertos en gritos dada el placer y un vibrador enterrado profundamente dentro en él. Si yo no hubiera tenido un anillo para el pene, habría eyaculado en ese mismo momento.

-Oh, Sasuke, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me afectas- dije, arrastrándose hasta entre mis muslos. Agarrando el vibrador, lo estrelle contra su próstata un par de veces más, antes de extraerla. Al darme cuenta de que había olvidado un par de lugares, levante pa parte de atrás de Sasuke de nuevo, decidido a limpiar totalmente a mi esclavo Uchiha.

- ¡Amoo, por favor! ¡No más! ¡Maestro! ¡No más! ¡N-no pue-puedo!-

-Lo se, Sasuke, pero no puedo. Esta es la ultima cosa, te lo aseguro. Yo dije, dando un pequeño mordisco a la zona justo debajo de sus bolas y antes e su entrada, que tenia un sabor un tanto dulce. –Aquí termina, Sasuke.-

Agarre sus ataduras, preparándolo para cuando me introduje en voz baja, y me quite el anillo para el pene. No quería llegar al gran momento, y no ser capaz de ´disfrutar de él, ¿verdad? Sin decir una palabra, me metí por completo, apenas capaz de mantenerme quieto como Sasuke dejo escapar un grito agudo.

-¡Muévase! ¡Por favor, Amo, m-mué!-

Lo que necesitaba oír nada más. Empujando hacia él, lo lleno de besos de arriba abajo, sobre su estomago sensible. Sus piernas trataban de apretar a mí alrededor, pero aun estaban encadenados a los postes de la cama detrás de mí. Cambiando un poco, me introduje de nuevo en el trasero levantado de Sasuke, con las piernas casi golpeando sus hombros mientras seguía mi empuje. La nueva posición dio paso a los altos gritos y suplicas fuertes.

-Sí, te gusta eso, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo te doy fuerte, con la dureza que te doy? ¿Al igual que me aprovecho de tu siempre estrecha entrada? ¿Al igual que la forma en que puedo hacerte gritar de placer, que nadie más puede? ¿Te gusta que eres mío y solo mío?-

-¡A-Amo!- declaro, con saliva escurriendo por sus mejillas, -¡Por favor, déjeme…!-

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que te gusta! ¡Que eres solo mío!- ordene.

-¡Solo soy tuyo! ¡Por siempre! ¡Me encanta la forma en que lo haces contra mí! ¡Me encanta lo que haces a mí! ¡Por favor, no te detengas! ¡No me dejes nuca! ¡Me encanta ser solo tuyo! ¡Solamente tu esclavo, Maestro! ¡Solo tu única mascota! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme!-

Lo hice callar con un beso como libere su erección pálida pero roja por el anillo del pene. Bajando la cabeza mientras yo todavía empuje con dureza contra su próstata abusada. –Eyacula para mí. Solo a mí. –dije en voz baja.

Dejo escapar un grito salvaje, como el derramo su reprimida carga en todo el y mi pecho y la sabanas de mi cama. Sus ojos en blanco y dentro de él, un calor insoportable y me tiene _tan _apretado! Me vine con un siseo de su nombre, mordiendo su piel con le color más oscuro de mi mordisco de amor. Después de unos minutos de jadeos y poco a poco a lo deje, y pare, retrocediendo un poco, lo que permitió que sus piernas cayeran, pero no salir.

Me agache y desabroche las cadenas alrededor de sus piernas y las acomode para que sus piernas estuvieran enrolladas alrededor de mi cintura, él no parecía darse cuenta, pues parecía perdido entre el orgasmo. La colocación en donde yo las quería, volver a amarrar las cadenas sobre su pierna y viceversa por lo que están encadenado a mi alrededor. Una vez que termine, me estire para soltar las esposas en las muñecas y lo atraje hacia mi.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, se las arreglo para decir. –Amo…es… esta todavía en mí.-

-Lo se, Sasuke.-

-¿Puede…sacarlo…por favor?-

-¿No, lo dejo adentro y te va a gustar?- le dije. Por lo general, Sasuke siempre haría un gran alboroto y termine sacándolo, pero esta vez no. esta vez voy a disfrutar de ella al máximo.

-Amo, por favor..-

-No- le dije con firmeza. –Me quedo dentro. No quiero oír ni una palabra de esto.-

Él suspiro, pero se acurruco y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, tirando las sabanas sobre nosotros.

-Te amo Sasuke.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Estaría adolorido mañana. Además el genjutsu desaparecería y me gustaría tener a mi verdadero Sasuke de vuelta.

Me pregunto si estará enojado conmigo. Bueno, él no debe. El me dijo que estaba bien probar mi técnica. Y esta fue la única manera. No es que él tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y un Sasuke muy agotado en mis brazos, me quede dormido.

La mañana llego con la misma luz del solo y el cantar de los pájaros del amanecer.

-Teme. Despierta.- murmure. A pesar que me desperté temprano, no quería decir que tenia que despertarme solo.

-Mmm… Maestro?- mi adorable pequeño azabache tem- espera, ¿Qué dijo? Impresionado, lo miro a Sasuke. Sus ojos negros me miraban con inocencia, cuestionando mi reacción. –A-Amo?-

-No… no ¿Por que? ¿P-por que no se termino?- yo tartamudeaba ¿Por qué no se desvaneció el genjutsu? ¡Han pasado veinticuatros horas! ¡Debería haber dejado de trabajar ahora! ¿Qué pasa si metí la pata? ¿Qué sucede si nunca tengo a mi teme de nuevo? ¿Y si..?

Durante mi pánico-preocupación, los ojos de Sasuke lentamente empañados por encima de su cabeza, los bajo. Murmuro algo entre dientes. Esto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que?-

-Dije… Sácalo. De. Mí- gruño. Me tome unos instantes para darme cuenta lo que mi teme había dicho y lo que había querido decir. Entonces preguntó. -¿Qué no? ¿Qué estas- Mmph? –

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Pensé que no había terminado el genjutsu! ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre! ¡Yo no sabia lo que iba a hacer con mi vida si el genjutsu no desapareció!-

-Naruto, Naruto, oxigeno.- la realidad me golpeo y tirándolo en un beso, sentía como mis mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas. –Podrías dejar de aplas… Naruto ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Pensé… pensé que te había perdido.- dije en voz baja, sin molestarme en tratar de ocultar mis lagrimas.

-Naruto baka. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que jamás dejarías que me fuera. Siempre iras a buscarme en lo más profundo del infierno.- dijo con una sonrisa muy grande en estándares Uchiha. Débilmente, yo devolví la sonrisa. Es cierto después de años y años de seguirlo, y traerlo, casarnos; supe que estaremos siempre juntos.

-Si lo se.- dije mientras me acariciaba.

-Mejor-

-Sí-

-Bueno.- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. .Ahora ¿te importaría _salir_?-

-Hmm-tararee, fingiendo que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-¡Todavía estas en mi! ¡Consigue un vistazo!- se quejo en mi oído.

-No quiero.- acaricie su espalda.

-Bueno, esto es demasiado, ¡tú vas a salir ahora!- sus piernas se retorcieron alrededor de mi mientras trataba de desenredar, pero no sabía que estaban encadenados juntos. -¿Por que. No. Se. Mueven?-

-Tal vez porque están encadenados entre si. Le sugerí. Se detuvo de retorcerse.

-Uzumaki Naruto, si no me desencadenas mis tobillos y _salir de mí_ _en_ _este instante_, nunca voy a hacer alguna cosa contigo de **nuevo.-**

Mis ojos se abrieron ante eso. Sasuke no hace promesas a la ligera y las cumplirá no importe que.

Decidí que era lo mejor que desencadene a mi amante y salí de su agujere caliente, a pesar de lo que perdería.

-Gracias.- él grumo. E mala gana, lo deje levantarse y caminar alrededor aunque un poco cojo. – Todavía no se que paso ayer con tu técnica. Estoy adolorido de mi zona genital y huelo a dulce… pero no lo se.-

-Hn. Teme.- dije en voz baja, aun descansando en la cama. Yo no estoy muy dispuesto a decirle que paso ayer.

.Dobe.- gruño. –Yo estoy haciendo una pregunta en serio.-

La cama reboto mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Por favor dobe, te lo exijo.- sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Tratando de aguantar un poco, más por fin me rendí y respondí.

-Fue un genjutsu.

-Pero eres pésimo en ellos.

-Bueno hice uno.-

-Con que efecto.- pidió.

-Un controlador de voluntad.- respondí.

-Usted tiene una gran perversión.-

-No te importo en ese momento.-

-No lo hice.- su voz tembló un poco y mire hacia arriba para encontrar con un poco de rubor. –Supongo… supongo que fue divertido.-

Mi amino se levanto. -¿Así que puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Whoa, para un poco. ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Simplemente no seria tan malo si lo hacemos!-

-… así que podemos hacerlo de nuevo?- pregunte, con oídos sordos.

-Ugh. ! Nunca me escuchas! ¿Por lo menos me oyes?-

-…- parpadeo. –Así que… podemos…?-

-Si. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.- cuando termino un rubor más fuerte apareció. Me anime sonriendo. –Pero solo después de lo que prometiste –

-Hmm-

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que prometió hacer si practicó esa técnica?-

-…-Si lo recuerdo, pero esperaba que no lo recordara.

-Se que lo recuerdas. No creo que me haya olvidado de algo así. Resoplo, levantándose.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunte.

-Tomare una ducha.- dijo antes de darme una mirada lujuriosa, -Estas sucio?.-

Captando el mensaje sonreía. Si disfrutaba mucho a mi teme normal.


End file.
